1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bag dispensing devices and particularly to bag packages that allow one by one withdrawal of the bags contained therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Previously, plastic bags have been packaged for "one by one" removal within a larger plastic bag container. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,281,056 and 3,306,492 both to Kugler, a plurality of bags are contained within a package and may be withdrawn "one by one" through an opening, which may be normally covered by a removable overlying flap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,433 teaches a container for plastic bags and U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,355 teaches a container for protective seat covers.
Bag dispensing devices which open the bag as it is dispensed are also known in the art. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,406 to Winesett discloses a bag dispenser with a pair of ears that cause the bag to be opened as it is torn off a binder. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,073 to Musser discloses a similar set of ears to cause a paper bag to be opened upon removal.